The Vampire Hotel TTA/Anamaiacs/Dalamations/LFA
by Charles Roberts
Summary: The Tiny Toons, Anamanaics, Dalamations, Alex Foly, Zeid Gotwinend and LFA are invited to the Hotel in Bat City, Transaviana the gane relise that the Vampire Cat and Go Go Dodo was setting a trap for the them. Gust Stars Pritey Boy and Vampire Cat from Te


The Vampire Hotel   
Crossover with Dalamations, Tiny Toons, Anamanaics, Lighting Force Agency, and Varouis Stars   
Date Januray 20, 2004   
The Chartures   
Alexander Armington 24 (Aaron Roberts)  
Fifi LaFume 23  
Buster Bunny 24  
Willy Wolf 24  
Babs Bunny 23  
Shirley Loon 24  
Hampton J Pig 23  
Patrica Pig 23  
Puckly Duck 23  
Wakko Warner 59  
Yakko Warner 59   
Dot Warner 58   
Slappy Squrial 58  
Skippy Squrial 46  
Axel Foley (Eddie Murphy) 51  
Zed (Bobcat Godwin) 52  
Lucky 24 (18 in Human)   
Cadpig 23 (17)  
Rolly 25 (19)  
Spot 23 (17)  
Two Tone 22 (16)  
Moche 24 (18)  
Wizzrd 21 (15)  
Tirpod 24 (18)   
Cornal 58 (41)   
Tibs the Cat 47 (30)   
Lt. Pug 46 (29)   
Villens  
The Vampire Loard AKA Dracula Infiney years old   
Vampire Go Go Dodo Jr. 26   
  
Smpouis   
The Vampire Loard went to wackeland and bite Go GO Dodo and turnd him in to a Vampire and tells Go Go to lured the  
Toons, Stars and one LFA Commander to Transalvaina, so V. Go Go sends invatitaons to a all-paid trip to Bats City, Transavaina,   
Buster, Babs, Fifi, Puckly, Hampton, Willy, Shirly, Wakko, Yakko, Dot Warner, Slappy, Skippy Squiral, Alexnader Armington, Axel Foly, Zed Godwin,   
Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Two Tone, Moche, Wizzrd, Tripod, Cornal, Tibs the cat, and Lt. Pug has got the Invites and are sposed to me at the LAX International Airport and head to Transavina.   
  
Depart: From Los Angeles   
  
Arivale: To Bats City, Transalvaina   
  
The Bats Hotel.   
  
V. Go Go Dodo: Hello and welcome to Bats Motel and your rooms are biger have ten beds and ten people can sleep to gever.  
  
The Me and Tiny Toons sleep in one room, The Anamaicas sleep in another, Dalamations sleep in room 3 and Axel Foly and Zed sleep in sperped beds.   
  
V. Go Go Dodo: It time my Vampire bats turn them into vampires so my Dark Lord would be plessee HA HA HA!   
  
But we herd something a sreceks a bat Sreek.   
  
Puckley: What was that?   
  
Alexander: (On his walky talky) Lucky did you hear that?  
  
Lucky: Yea It wolked us up.   
  
Yakko: We should seend somebody to check on it.  
  
Lucky: we will seend spot to check.   
  
Spot: What in every vampire movie it allway the Scrade people to go first.   
  
Spot was looking around in the hals when a Vampire bat was comming at him and pick him up by it talions.   
  
Spot: Help me guys.   
  
Lucky: Alexander you guys stay there we go help spot.   
  
When the dalamation and the bark bergaed got the they spot was on a chair and was fake sleeping.   
  
Lucky: Spot wake up.   
  
When Spot wake up he has fangs and red eyes he was a vampire and screecs.   
  
Spot: Screes, now we have you in our trap.   
  
Sudley a group of vampire come out and bite the Dalamations and Bark Bergare neck and turnd them into vampires and Alexander, Aexl, Zed, Tiny Toons, and Anamaniacs hears Lucky screams.   
  
Lucky: ARRRRRRG!   
  
and sudley the screams were gone.   
  
Alexander: LUCKY come in, LUCKY Come in.   
  
But it was no answer.   
  
Alexander: Well we beter go see were are the Dalamations and the Bark Bergae so I bought weapions so let descuse the battle planes.   
  
Tiny Toons: Right   
  
Anamanaics: Right   
  
Axel; (Bleep) Right   
  
Zed: Right Alex.   
  
Alexander: All right we beleve that the Dalamations and Bark Bergae were attack by Vampires Bats.   
  
Babs: But how did you know?   
  
Alexander: I heard a diffrent screes that a bat makes.   
  
Babs: Oh.   
  
Axel: Oh (bleep) ing great vampires now running our vaction.   
  
Buster: Hay were are we.   
  
Alexander: Some one lurse us to Transavaina  
  
Hampton: Why?   
  
Alexander: I don't know   
  
But they heard a voice.   
  
Voice: HA HA HA I lure you hear fooles mortals.   
  
Alexander: Allright show your self.   
  
It was Go Go Do do jr. who was a vampire.   
  
V. Go Go: It was me and my master want you to be a part of his undead.   
  
Shirley: I am seing Bad vies.   
  
V. Lucky: That was us.   
  
The Vampire Dalamations and Bark Bergae were there.   
  
Alexander: Great now who coming.  
  
Voice{Boming voice): I am.   
  
It was that Vampire Cat name Darcula from Teacher's Pet the king of undead.   
  
Alexander: You!   
  
Darcula: Now my Dalamations and Bark Bergae get them.   
  
Dalamations and Bark Bergae: Yes master.   
  
Alexander: Let go RUN!!!!!!   
  
TTA/Anamanaics/Axel/Zeid: Right.  
  
Alexander: Tiny Toons go right, Anamanaics go left, me, Fifi, Willy, Axel, and Zeid will go north.  
  
Tiny Toons and Anamanaics: Right.   
  
I one room were the Tiny Toons   
  
Babs: So were are the Dalamations?   
  
V. Cagpig: Right be hind you.   
  
Buster: What Noooooo!   
  
But it was too late the Tiny Toons are vampires.   
  
V. Lucky: Now let help Moche.   
  
V. Tiny Toons: Yes master.   
  
The next room was the Anamanaics looking for a way out and Bark Bergae.   
  
Yakko: Are we there yet.   
  
Dot: Just a few doors.   
  
V. Cronial; You are not going anyware Vampire Bark Bergae get them.   
  
V. Bark Bergae: Yes master.   
  
Yakko, Wakko, and Dot: What noooo!   
  
It was too late the Anamanaics now are vampires.   
  
In the other room were Alexander, Fifi, Willy Wolf, Alex, and Zeid were walking to find the others and confront the Vampire Cat and Go Go.   
  
Alexander[on walky talky]: Tiny Toons and Anamanaics come in.   
  
Fifi [holding on Alex and Willy hands]: What wroung my love?   
  
Alexander: They not respoing I don't know.   
  
Axel: What now?   
  
But Vampire Shirley and Pluckey just bite Willy and Fifi.   
  
Fifi: Alex help us.   
  
Alexander: Oh no.   
  
Darcula Cat: HA HA HA now you girlfriend is a vampire at my comand.  
  
Alexander: GRRRRR!   
  
Axel: Now we got troble.   
  
Darcula Cat: Now My vampire servents get them.   
  
V. Bark Bergae, V. Tiny Toons and Anamaniacs: Yes Master   
  
V. Fifi: Come on my love It is great to be a vampire.   
  
Alexander: NO I wan't be turn to the dark side.   
  
V. Fifi: Well I have to froce you anyway.   
  
The V. Tiny Toons and Anamanaics just bite Axel and Zeid.   
  
Alexander: Fifi don't do this.   
  
V. Fifi [lower voice]:do this my love and you have immortal power to defet Vampire cat.   
  
Alexander: Aright I accept.   
  
V. Fifi: Thanks my love.   
  
Then V. Fifi just bited Alex now he is a vampire and fakeing it.   
  
V. Alexander[faking]: Yes my loard.   
  
Darcula Cat: HA HA HA now my servients.   
  
Voice: Not so fast.   
  
Darcula Cat: who says that  
  
Razor: I did.   
  
Darcula Cat: Who are you   
  
Razor: I am Razor Armington and I bought a friend.   
  
Pritey Boy[from Teacher Pet]: hello Darcula Cat.  
  
Darcula Cat: You I rember you, you the one put me out I was going to get my revinge but the show went off now I will get my revinge on you.   
  
V. Alexander: Know what I don't think so Darcula Cat.   
  
Darcula Cat: What you disaby me.   
  
V. Alexander: Yes I was faking it because I was regane my control over boold now time to end your tarriro (draws sword) Lighting Syker Slash.   
  
Darcula Cat: Vampire Cat Claw.   
  
But his sword went through his heart   
  
Darcula Cat: What NOOOO   
  
Darcula Cat was destoryed, Tiny Toons, Anamanaics, Axel, Zeid and Alexander returnd to normal.   
  
Babs: Hay Alexander how did you cntrol you emotins when you were a vampire.   
  
Alexander: Fifi tell me to fake it so I fake it thanks to Fifi.   
  
Fifi: Thanks my Love (Kissed him).   
  
Alexander: Thanks.   
  
Lucky: Boy the old sneeky play.   
  
Cagpig: So what are going to do Preey Boy.   
  
Pritey Boy: Well I am going to Joly Boy and Linerd that the Vampire Cat is Deid.   
  
Aexl: So Are we going to leved this place?   
  
Alexander: Well Aexl is right so let go.   
  
They board on the Plaine and head back to Acme Acers.   
  
Fifi: So Alex how was that bite I gave you.   
  
Alexander: Well it was nice when you were a vampire.   
  
Fifi: So Let kiss.   
  
Alexander (Blush): Shure.  
  
They Kiss Alexander was kissing Fifi neck and mouth and Fifi was doing the same thing with Alexander.   
  
(The END)   
  
(Rolling Credits) 


End file.
